Inside My Mind and Inside Yours
by SansArrif
Summary: Kaori wants a coach for their upcoming gala. She has someone in mind, but will he do it? Especially when "he" is a little... strange? Slight language warning.


Chapter 1

"Kaori?"  
"Hm?" She turns.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"  
"Language, Gabe!" she looks away disapprovingly.

"I've known you for 15 years. If there's one thing I have ascertained myself, it's that you never do anything without purpose. Where are you taking me?" Gabe looks at Kaori with squinted eyes.

"It's a secret!" she says, with a wink.

"Isn't this the route to school?" Gabe says, looking at the subway stops.  
"Yep!"

"So we're going to school?"  
"Yep!"  
"So you're bringing me to school on a Saturday morning."  
"Pretty much."

"You are the harbinger of doom."  
"I know." she winks again.

"You know one day, I'll get sick of your shit, right?" Gabe says.

"I know." she winks.

-At School

"Holy sh-... YOU'RE Arima Kousei?!" Gabe stutters; it's his first time meeting an actual musician. He doesn't count Kaori as one, he can't see her professionally.

"Yeah. What's up?" Kousei answers indifferently.

" **This** is what I wanted to show you." Kaori says, walking into the music room.

"No wonder I've been hearing piano from upstairs..." Gabe follows Kaori in.

"Hey, Kaori." she turns towards Kousei. "Is he the guy you were talking about?"  
"Yep." she answers. "He's the one who can do it."  
"Do what?" Gabe replies, a sudden change of expression comes over his face.

"Coach." Kaori says bluntly.

"Coach? Coach you guys in what?" Gabe says, confused.

"Music, idiot. What else can he do? Kousei is useless in all sports." Kaori says jokingly. Kousei looks with contempt, unable to reply thanks to the trueness of the statement.

"I have my experience with music, but you guys are on another level. I'd be happy to listen, but I can't really judge your abili-"

"Just shut up and have a listen. Then tell us what we need to work on." Kaori readies her bow.

-After Playing

"That's the song you guys are going with? Love's Sorrow? Why that piece?"  
"Same question **I** asked, but her response was-" Kousei was interrupted by Kaori.

"I found it in his bookshelf." she finishs.

"Whatever the piece is..." Gabe thinks. "Kousei."  
"Yes?" he replies.

"You can't hear the piano, can't you?"  
Kousei looked at Gabe with shock, while Kaori manages to conceal a small laugh.  
"How... how could you know that?" Kousei says, stuttering. "She said you were good, but..."  
"I catch things like that easily. Around a quarter through, you were playing everything right except the dynamics. Everything was forticimmo, but then suddenly it died down to mezzo piano. Something was going on in your head, I could feel it."  
"Amazing..." Kousei mutters.

"Well, have you convinced yourself?" Kaori asks.

"Hell no! You guys will know better; especially you, Kaori. I'm a thinker, you know that!" Gabe replies angrily. "And plus, I can't play either the piano or the violin to your guys' level! I shouldn't have the right to judge you guys off that! Get a professional's help or something!"

"We don't have a budget, you know! We just wanted someone reliable to give us feedback!" Kaori shouts back.

"Then why me! Why not any other of your friends, or what about Kousei's friends? I bet he immerses himself with smart people!" Gabe rambles.

"You're the only person Kousei and I know who can do this type of stuff! So just shut up!" Kaori continues.

"Guys! Calm down." Kousei intervened. "Funny, it's usually me who was the shouty conversations with Kaori."  
"It happens to all guys, bro. We're screwed." Gabe fake sobs, hugging Kousei to make Kaori angry.

"KOUSEI! GABE! Stop joking around!" Kaori screams, a little more angry. "But Kousei, isn't it amazing he can do all this?"  
"Well," Kousei thinks. "of course. How the hell did he manage to figure out my... problem?"  
"I'm a thinker. Not a musician, not an athlete, I'm a thinker. Call me the brown-eyed Socrates or something." Gabe says sarcastically.

"So, are you going to help us or not?" Kaori asks.

"I'm really busy, so-" Kaori looks at Gabe with firey eyes. Kousei stands in the back, looking apologetic. "...fine."  
"Woohoo!" Kaori belts out.

"I don't see why you guys need one though- you sound amazing, in terms of pitches and tone. The only real thing I see wrong is your dynamics, the violin sound, a slight tempo imbalance near the middle, and a little rushed at the ending. Besides that, you guys are fine. It's a gala, right? No problem." Gabe says. "Can I leave-"  
"NO." Kaori says harshly. "We need you to listen and help us. So everyday, you'll be in this room w/ Kousei, and me if I'm here."  
"Why me! How come you're sometimes here and I always have to be here?!" Kousei argues.

"Because you can't hear the damn piano! Is that my fault!?" Kaori answers. "I'm sure Gabe can help you."  
"What are you-"

"Kousei, let it be." Gabe interrupts. He whispers into Kousei's ear. "It's pointless arguing with her. She always gets her way."

"Well, that's settled!" Kaori finishes, with a smile. "I'm going home, you two can do whatever you want!"

"By that she means practice?" Kousei says, disappointed.

"Yep!" Kaori wears a cheeky grin while closing the door.

"..."

"Let's wait 10 minutes then ditch this place." Gabe suggests. Kousei nods.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kaori yells back.

"15 minutes." Kousei adds. Gabe nods in response.

-After 20 minutes

"So, Gabe. You attend this school?"  
"Yeah, I'm in Kaori's class. No wonder I haven't seen you."  
"Small world."  
"Kaori's been a huge fangirl over you, you know that? Ever since we came to see you play."  
"When was that?"  
"A LONG time ago. But she never forgot. I think she was really inspired by your playing, Mr. Human Metronome." Gabe smiles. "I'm just happy she finally got to meet you."  
"So how are you two connected?"  
"Childhood friends. Her parents own a bakery, and my parents do the business aspect. Kind of a 2 in 1 thing. Known her since I can remember. She's annoying, but she really clings to you, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know what you're saying. Say, are you in love with-"  
"No, no. Maybe once in my life I was. But I've never really seen her as anything but a sister. It's weird when I think about loving her romantically." Gabe shivers. "She's all yours."  
"WHAT?! No, no, I wasn't implying that, I just-"  
"I'm just kidding, dude, chill." Gabe puts his hands in his pockets. "Where do you live?"  
"Over there," Kousei points. "next to Tsubaki. My parents are gone for a while."  
"Why? Both on business trips?"  
"Well, one is. The other is on a more permanent trip than that." Kousei says, looking slightly down.

"Mother or father?"  
"Mother."  
"Damn. Sorry to hear that. I feel you, dude."  
"You can't possibly understand losing a parent." Kousei replies jokingly.

"Really? You wanna test that theory?"  
"What?"  
"Both of mine are dead."

"Don't worry, I've gotten over it a long time ago. They never really cared for me, anyway."  
"Then what was that about the bakery thing?"  
"Well, I wasn't lying. I do the financial aspect of the shop."  
"Um..." Kousei looks slightly frieghtened. "What kind of monster are you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How can you talk about your dead parents like that?"  
"Oh, you don't know this about me, right?"  
"Know what?" Kousei asks, half scared half curious.

"I'm a sociopath."  
Although they were still walking, the silence seemed to echo in the air.

"What..."  
"Don't worry, only a little! I'm still human, I feel sadness, I feel happiness, I'm normal, see?" Gabe does a little dance to prove his innocence.  
"Doesn't that mean you don't have a conscience?"  
"Well, no, but I have morals!"  
"Gabe..." Kousei tries to think of something to say, but fails. "Never mind. It doesn't really matter, does it?"  
Gabe smiles. "See? I knew **you** wouldn't be judgemental. Kaori talks so much about you, it's scary. She does a good job with descriptions though."  
"Wait, then where do you live?"  
"In Kaori's attic. There's a small room where I sleep. That's all I do in there, though. I sleep and I leave for school everyday."  
"That's surprising, to say the least." Kousei pinches himself.

"Well, this is where we split. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, tomorrow..." Kousei walks off.

Gabe dials Kaori's number.

"Hello? Yeah, I told him. Yep, he reacted exactly how you told me. You really know this guy, don't you? Anyway, I'm coming. See you in 5." he hangs up.

"He took that rather nicely, didn't he?" Gabe contemplates. "Maybe I'll get to learn a little more about him. That sounds fun."


End file.
